


Married Our Entire Lives

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: This story is about Cory and Topanga. They are getting ready to move the New York and Topanga finds something she forgot about. It has a flashback to their childhood.





	Married Our Entire Lives

Topanga was packing hers and Cory's things to move to New York. She was taking clothes out of a drawer but then a box fell out. She looked at it and remembered she had it but forgot what it was. She bent down and picked it up then opened it. She saw a ring from a Cracker Jack box. She remembered being able to blow into it and it making a siren sound. She sat on her bed holding the ring and laughed remembering when she and Cory were five.

**Flashback:**

Cory and Topanga were five years old when they were eating breakfast together and Cory found a Cracker Jack ring.

Cory: Look what I found Topanga. I've been waiting for this. Who do I give it too?

Topanga: Well my mommy told me a guy gives a girl a ring when he wants to marry her.

Cory: My daddy told me you have to know the girl for a long time. You have to best friends and know each other. Hey Topanga?

Topanga: Yes Cory?

Cory: We are best friends and we have known each other for a long time. Will you marry me?

Topanga: Yes Cory. Who will marry us?

Topanga put the ring on her finger and blew into it to hear the siren then Shawn walks in.

Cory: Hey Shawn, will you marry Topanga and I?

Shawn: Sure, how about this afternoon?

Cory: Sure, I guess I'll go put on my church suit.

Topanga: I'll go home and put on my white Sunday dress.

Topanga goes home and Cory goes upstairs.

Shawn: Hey Core, why are you and Topanga getting married?

Cory: I found a Cracker Jack ring and didn't know who to give it to.

That afternoon comes and Topanga goes to Cory's house in her dress and Cory comes downstairs in his suit. They go out in the backyard and Shawn holds a book while Cory and Topanga stand next to each other.

Shawn: So I don't know all the words that preachers say so I'm just going to get right to it. Do you Cory take Topanga to be your wife?

Cory: I do

Shawn: Do you Topanga take Cory to be your husband?

Topanga: I do

Shawn: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride? Wait what? EEEEWWWW

Cory: I don't want to kiss her, she's a girl.

Topanga: You don't have to, a simple hug will do.

Cory looks at her strangely then runs to the other side of the back yard. Topanga chases after him and gives him a big hug then kisses him on the cheek. Cory wipes off the kiss.

Shawn: Come on Core, let's go to the tree house. Sorry Topanga, no girls allowed.

Topanga: Cory Matthews if I'm not allowed up there I will sue you.

Shawn: Sue?

Topanga: Yeah, my mom said that's what you do when someone does something you don't like and I know where your piggy bank is.

Cory: Ok, I guess the wife can come along.

Shawn: That girl's only thing didn't last long.

**Back to the Present**

Topanga smiles and blows into the ring remembering that day. Cory walks in and sees the ring in her hand and sits next to her.

Cory: I guess we've been married our entire lives, we just made it legal a year ago.

Topanga laughed at the thought then kissed him.

Topanga: So are we ready to start our new lives in New York?

Cory: We're about as ready as ever. I'm ready for any change as long as I'm with you.

Topanga: It's funny how some things never change.

Cory: I love you

Topanga: I love you too

They kissed and remembered what they had meant to each other for so long, realizing they had felt it since the day they were born.


End file.
